A Parent's love
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potter's home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix
1. A Mother's Sacrifice

**A Parent's love **

**Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potters' home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. What happens when James comes back to find out his beloved wife Lily was killed and that he will have to raise their son alone? **

**Hello everyone! This here is my third story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now remember to review once finished reading because I'll like to know what you all think. Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Mother's Sacrifice**

Lily Potter was quietly playing with her fourteen- month-old son Harry on the carpet of her living room. "Dada?" Harry asked his mother as he held a stuffed stag in his little hands. "Daddy will be home tomorrow Harry, don't you worry," she assured her son. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room strike eleven then looked down as she heard a yawn escape Harry's mouth. "Well its looks like you need to go to bed Harry," she said to him. "No!" Harry replied shaking his head at his mother.

"Oh, come on sweetie it's time for bed!" she said to him as she picked him up. Just as Lily was going upstairs she heard a blast of red light from outside of the windows. "Oh, my gosh no it can't be him, it just can't be!" she said worriedly as she looked at her young son. "Red!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the glow from the outside. Lily hurried upstairs to her son's nursery praying that it wasn't who she thought it was, she placed Harry in his crib and stood in front. Just then there was a blast from downstairs and the crashing noise of the front door.

"Come out Mrs. Potter I won't hurt you. I just came for you son that's all I want," came the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. Lily felt her heart pound harder as she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She looked at around hoping she left her wand here, but remember that she had left it in the master bedroom. "Mama!" Harry said scared, hoping his mother would carry him. "Shush Harry please be a good little boy for mummy," she whispered to him. She tried to remember that toy was the port key to Sirius' house then remembered that it was the little stuffed dog downstairs.

"Mrs. Potter please don't make this hard for us both, we both know this is the end for you and your son," said Voldemort's mocking voice. Lily looked at the bottom of the door to see the shadow of his feet; she knew he was just outside the room. There was a rattling of the door knob as he tried to open it. "You pathetic little mud blood do you think locking or a simple locking spell will stop me!" he said loudly. Harry stayed quiet he knew that something was wrong by looking at his mother's face.

Then there was a blast and the door was blown off its hinges making Lily scream and Harry cry. There in the doorway was a man with a black cloak and snake like features on his face. Lily stood in front of the crib in the way of the darkest man in the wizardly world and her son; she would give her life then see anyone hurt her son. "Well, what do we have here Mrs. Lillian Potter and her son little Harry Potter without the protection of young James Potter," he taunted. "What do you want in our home!" Lily demanded as she gave a look of pure loathing.

"Lily, understand that without your beloved husband you are useless so why not just surrender to me," he said. "Even without James here I can defend my son," she said. Voldemort laughed a cold laugh that made Harry cry loudly. "Why don't you step aside Evans and make things earlier," he said towards Lily. "I would rather die than hand over my son to you Tom Riddle," Lily spat. "Listen you stupid girl step aside now!" he yelled. Lily stayed there she wasn't going to let this monster kill her son even if it meant her dying; she knew James would give him all the love he needed.

"Step aside you silly girl step aside!" Voldemort yelled. "No, anything but Harry anything, but my son!" Lily cried. "I warned you girl step aside now!" he shouted again. "No take me, have mercy…, but my son," Lily cried. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said pointing his wand towards Lily. Her eyes of emerald widen as the green light came towards her, as it hit her screams were heard around the house. Lily dropped down to the ground with her once bright emerald eyes opened lifelessly staring upwards the ceiling.

As the last bit of brightness evaporated from her eyes a faint golden light surround the room then disappeared. Voldemort looked down on the young woman; he gave no care as he stepped over her body. "Not even you pathetic mud blood mother could of saved you and don't worry your stupid fool of a father will join you both soon enough," he said as he looked at Harry. He pointed his want towards Harry and uttered those same words as he just said to kill Lily Potter, but nothing happened. "Avada Kedavra!" he said again except it backfired and hit him instead.

That night in Godric's Hollow two people died one being Lily Potter and the other Lord Voldemort, but one survived that one was Harry Potter who was saved my his mother's great sacrifice.

Sirius Black appeared in front the half destroyed house. Dread was filling inside of him as he saw what had happened to the little cottage that once had been so happy. Suddenly there was a pop and there appeared Remus Lupin. "Sirius, do you think that-." Remus stopped hoping he wasn't right. "Remus, the stupid rat betrayed us! Wormtail sold out Lily and Harry!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Come on let's go see inside," Remus insisted as he looked at his friend.

They both quickly went through where the door once stood; they came upon a destroyed living room where there were toys on the ground. "Sirius look it's the port key you made for Lily," said Remus as he showed him the stuffed dog. Sirius bent down to retrieve the toy he had gotten for his beloved godson. Suddenly they both heard cries from upstairs the cries of a little baby boy. Both men looked at each other and rushed upstairs to the nursery. There they found the unexpected Lily on the ground dead and a crying Harry in his crib.

"Harry?" asked Remus surprised to see his little cub alive. "'Oony, Paddy-paddy!" Harry said happily as he stood up. "My gosh he survived the attack!" Sirius said as he went to pick up his godson. Remus smiled sadly as he looked at Harry in Sirius' arms, then he looked down to see Lily's lifeless eyes. He bent down and gently closed them with his hand; he sat down and placed Lily's head in his arms. "We lost her Sirius we lost our lily-flower," Remus cried as he looked up at his friend. "Mama?" Harry asked as he tried to reach for his mother. "Remus what are we going to tell James when he comes tomorrow?" Sirius asked as he tired to hold in the tears that were threatened to fall.

"How are we going to tell him that the love of his life is dead!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus' shoulders shook as he looked at the woman he had considered his sister, he let the tears fall down his amber eyes which fell on to her pale skin. "I don't know Sirius I don't know," Remus replied. Their attention was brought back when they heard noises from outside. "The muggles are going to come we need to get out," said Sirius as he looked out the window. "What about Lily we can't just leave her here?" Remus said.

Sirius knew he was right they just couldn't leave her body here or the house for the matter. "Remus here take Harry, I'm taking Lily. We need to leave now the house will lock itself until James comes back," Sirius said as he handed him Harry. Remus took Harry and watched as Sirius placed Lily's dead form in his arms. "Stop; Paddy, 'Oony, 'Rongs down!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and knew that Harry was talking about his stuffed toys. They hurried downstairs where Remus picked up the stuffed stag, dog and wolf before taking a port key to Hogwarts.

They took one last look around before the port key activated and they left the once cheerful house of the Potters.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it even thought it was really sad. Please remember to review, I'd like to hear your opinion or if you caught any mistakes (which I'm share I did some) I did. So until next time, Happy Reading! **


	2. Bad News

**A Parent's love **

**Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potters' home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. What happens when James comes back to find out his beloved wife Lily was killed and that he will have to raise their son alone? **

**Hello everyone! This here is my third story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now remember to review once finished reading because I'll like to know what you all think. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Oh yea I forgot to mention that Remus knows that Peter was the secret keeper in the last chapter, I'm sorry for those who got confused by reading that part. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Bad News **

Remus holding Harry and Sirius with Lily's body in arms appeared outside of the village of Hogsmead and hurried as quickly as they could to get to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Sirius tried to hold back the tears that still hadn't fallen nor will he let them, he had to be strong for Harry and for James when he returned. "Sirius I don't think its right to come right now the students are here," Remus said as he looked at his friend. "Remus this can't wait; James comes back tomorrow and we need to make sure Harry isn't hurt in anyway," Sirius demanded.

They were close to the castle as they continued to walk the path. "What if there some students are awake?" asked Remus. "Oh please Remus the kids are in bed at this time and it's after curfew who would be out at this time," Sirius assured him. They slowly reached the doors and hurried into the castle as they headed to the headmaster's office. Sirius could care less if the students were out right now, but knew that Remus had a point they were out with a baby in arms and a dead woman too.

Finally they reached the gargoyle that guarded the hidden staircase; they prayed that the headmaster was awake. "Sugar Quills," Sirius said the password as they stood in front of the gargoyle that jumped out of the way. The spiral staircase appeared earning Harry to say "Ohh!" they headed upstairs and when Remus knocked on the door. "Come in," said the voice of Dumbledore. They were both surprised to hear him awake at this hour of this night. Remus opened the door and all of them entered the office, Dumbledore was shocked to see them with Harry and Lily's body.

"Remus… Sirius what is the meaning of this?" he asked as Remus sat Harry down in one of the armchairs. "Albus, Voldemort came to the house and killed Lily," Sirius said with voice starting to shatter. Dumbledore looked at the woman in Sirius' arms; he couldn't believe that she was gone. "Lily sacrificed herself for her son to live, I always knew she was powerful," Albus said sadly. He pointed to Sirius towards to the seat in the far corner for him to lay her there. Albus then looked at Sirius unsure of liking him here, wasn't he after all the secret keeper for the Potters?

Sirius turned around to see Dumbledore pointing his want at him. "Albus wait, Sirius changed places James and Lily made Peter the keeper of the location," Remus explained, "They changed months shortly the charm was placed the only ones that knew were James, Lily, Sirius and I." Albus looked at Remus and then at Sirius who nodded at that. "Please Albus believe us I would rather die than betray my only family. I would never hurt James he's like my brother, Lily was and Harry is really important to me," said Sirius.

The headmaster lowered the wand he knew that Sirius would never do that to James, he knew what they were saying was true. "I believe you both please take a sit," he said as he walked behind his desk. Remus took Harry and handed him to Sirius who placed him on his lap. Albus looked at his former students and then his gaze towards little Harry who was still awake. "Harry, are you tired?" Albus asked the little wizard. Harry looked at him with his big emerald eyes to him as he shook his head as he showed him the stuffed toys.

"Mama!" Harry said pointing to Lily's form on the seat. The three wizards looked at each other not knowing how to explain to a young child that his mother had passed away and would never wake again. "I think we should check if Harry is hurt in anyway and then we will discuss what to do," Albus said as he stood up again. He went towards to the lit fireplace and took some green powder and threw it in. He called out "Hospital Wing!" he stuck his head inside and spook to the head nurse in the other side.

When he moved out of the way, Madam Pomfrey came fro m the fire and saw them sitting there. "Where's young Mr. Potter?" she asked. Sirius handed her his godson for her check to see if anything is wrong. She did spells checking if anything had until she spotted a scar on his forehead. "This amazing for a young child to survive such dark magic this is surly Lily's ancient charm work. That girl had been great for charms when it came to this, she put an ancient love spell on her son," she said as she looked at them.

"Is that scar?" Sirius asked as he looked at her. "That scar will forever be on Mr. Potter," she said as she looked at Sirius, "Now where is Mrs. Potter?" Remus pointed towards to the seat in the far corner, she went over and looked sadly at her. "Such a young girl and her life cut short to safe her son," she murmured. After a few minutes she conjured a stretcher to carry Lily's body to the Hospital wing she placed a disillusionment charm to hide the body. She left them to keep talking, though Harry had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms. "Now as we all know James will return in the morning, but with what has happened James will have to raise his son," Albus said.

"This will destroy him, he truly loved Lily," said Remus sadly. "Yes he did love her, but he will have to be strong for he needs to raise his son. He will have to give Harry all the love he needs without his mother there at his side," Albus said. "What about Voldemort is he really gone?" asked Sirius as he looked up. The headmaster sighed as he looked at them. "It seems that Lily's ancient love charm for her son was so strong that it destroyed Voldemort," answered Albus, "you do realize that with this Harry is now one the most famous wizards and that his story and name will be known through the whole wizardly world."

Remus and Sirius looked at the little boy in Sirius' arms and knew that he was going to be well known in the world for the defeat of Voldemort. "I know this has been a long night I have already had a few house elves make a common room for you three a little away from Gryffindor common room. I'm sure you recall the common room of Lions the password is bravery," he said to them. Both nodded and excused themselves from his office and they went down to the familiar way to Gryffindor Tower.

They went past the Gryffindor common room to the portrait of a young woman of middle ages there. "Password," she asked as they came to sight. "Bravery," Remus replied. She nodded and swung open for them; they stepped inside and came into a beautiful common room. Sirius went to the first room where it was a nursery for everything Harry needed. He placed Harry in the crib in the far corner with his stuffed stag in his arms. He left the room leaving the door ajar opened for him to hear if he wakes up.

Remus was sitting in one of the sofas lost in his thoughts. Sirius went to join him and just never thought that what had happened was true. "I can't believe Lily's gone," said Remus breaking the silence. Sirius remembered how James had proposed to Lily at the end of their graduation ceremony and how her emerald eyes shined with tears as James slipped a ring with a diamond in the middle with to small emeralds at the sides. "She left James the last bit of her… Harry," Sirius said sadly. Both knew that they weren't going to able to sleep all night because they were waiting for James to come back.

Next morning:

James Potter appeared in front of Hogwarts gates with a port key at hand. He had finally finished his mission be able to have the time with his wife and his son, the two people he loved the most. First he need to go see Dumbledore to inform him that he had arrived then go home to his family that have been waiting for his return for about a week. He went into the castle to see the students going to breakfast before their morning classes. Suddenly a seventh year girl came to him, leaving her friends behind.

"Mr. Potter um… Professor Dumbledore said to come to his office right away," she said. He thanked her and then starting to feel a dread in his chest as if something happened. He gave the gargoyle the password and took the stairs three at once. He knocked at the door then heard a soft voice say "come in" there he found Albus sitting down. "James good to see you came back safe," he said as James shook his hand, "take a sit." James sat down to look at him worriedly. "Albus is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I have bad news for you James, I'm sorry to say that your home was attacked," he said. James looked at him with worry at the mention of the house. "Voldemort attacked knowing you weren't there, he killed Lily," Albus continued, "One thing he didn't count on is Lily placing an ancient love charm to protect Harry from him with Lily's great sacrifice little Harry survived." James felt as if his world was falling apart in his very eyes. "Where's Harry?" he asked quietly. Albus looked at him sadly knowing that he was upset.

"Harry is in the common room of Lions with Remus and Sirius," he answered. "A-and Lily's?" he asked as his voice started to crack. "Her body is in the hospital wing, James you have to understand that Harry needs you strong," Albus said worriedly. James didn't respond he just got out of his seat and rushed downstairs and headed to the hospital wing. Students looked at him run through the corridors, he kept running as he went to see it all Dumbledore had said was true.

He rushed and opened the door to the infirmity to see Madam Pomfrey by a bed with curtains around it. "Mr. Potter?" she said as he rushed to her. "Is that my Lily, is she really gone?" he asked her full of sadness. She looked at him sadly and nodded letting him go inside. James went and saw Lily's pale face and her closed eyes; he slowly placed her cold hand in his. His hazel eyes filled with tears that slowly fell down his face. "Lily why did you leave us why?" he asked her, knowing she wasn't going to answer. His cries were heard as he cried for the lost of his loved one; he couldn't believe she was gone just like that.

"James I don't think it's good for you to be here, go to your son," said Madam Pomfrey trying to pry him away from the bed. James looked at her knowing that she was right Harry was waiting for him. He nodded and gave Lily a kiss on her forehead before leaving and going to his son. He walked slowly towards the path to Gryffindor common room, how could he have left Lily to fend for herself and their son. He suddenly heard a familiar voice past the common room; he hurried and found Sirius sitting with his son on his lap.

James stayed in the corner listening to what his best friend was saying to little Harry. "Harry, always remember that your mum loves you very much, she had a kind heart made out of pure gold," Sirius said to him. "Mama!" Harry said as he looked at his godfather ho nodded. "She will watch over you and as you grow up and she will always be there for you even if you can't see her," Sirius continued. James felt his tears fall as he listened to Sirius assure his son that Lily will always be there.

Harry looked over to the corner and smiled at the person that was there, he waved his little hand at him. "Dada!" he exclaimed loudly making Sirius look at James. "James I'm sorry," Sirius said as he stood up with Harry in his arms. "She's gone Padfoot, she's gone," James cried as he took Harry in his arms. Sirius looked at his friend break down in front of him the only other time he had seen him like that was when he found out that his parents were killed. "James I failed you, I promised to protect them nd now Lily's gone," Sirius said knowing that the tears that kept in were falling.

Remus came out and saw James hugging Harry tightly and Sirius there at his side, this was a terrible end for them. "James," Remus said as he looked at them. James looked up and saw Remus there looking sadly at him and knew that he too was sorry. James looked at Harry and saw that even if Lily wasn't here anymore he knew that she will forever be in Harry. "I promise to give you all the love you need Harry, your mother will be proud to know that I look towards the future, but keep her memory alive in you ," James said as he smiled sadly at his son.

* * *

**Well that was the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and keep reading the coming chapters. Please remember to review, I'd like to hear your opinion or if you caught any mistakes (which I'm should I did some) I did. So until next time, Happy Reading! **


	3. The Funeral and Years Later

**A Parent's love **

**Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potters' home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. What happens when James comes back to find out his beloved wife Lily was killed and that he will have to raise their son alone? **

**Hello everyone! This here is my third story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now remember to review once finished reading because I'll like to know what you all think. Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Funeral and Years Later**

Two days later all the close friends went to say their last goodbye to Lily in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. Her tombstone was made of pure marble and written in a beautiful cursive

_Lillian "Flower" Evans Potter_

_April 15, 1965- October 31, 1981_

_Best Mother, Lovable Wife, Great Friend_

_We will always remember you in our hearts_

"Lily was our angel; she was always there to yell at us for not doing our homework. She was there when we needed a shoulder to cry on, Lily was a great person and will always be in all of our hearts," said Amanda Winter a Ravenclaw friend of Lily. She stepped of the podium and looked at James sadly. She gave him a gentle squeeze in the shoulder then went to sit down; James nodded as thanks unable to talk. He had never thought he'd be here so quickly nor him being a widower at the age of twenty-two with a son of only fourteen months.

Well, here he was sitting at the funeral of his wife of only twenty-one and it hurt deep down inside he was hurting. Sirius walked up to the podium and glanced at the sea of people dressed in black, he cleared his voice a bit nerves. "Well, here I am standing in front of many close friends, now the last time I was here standing talking you all was at James' and Lily's wedding as the best man," he said as he looked at James in the front, "and now here I am standing saying good bye to the woman I grew to love as a sister."

Tears started to fall from his blue eyes as he turned to look at the coffin besides him. "I still remember when she would yell at me for stealing Harry's cookies or trying to prank someone, but now I'm going to miss her voice even if she was yelled at me," he said as he pictured Lily scowl at him. "Lily always asked me when will I grow up and settle down, I always said that I didn't need a wife to tie me down and that the only family I needed was Harry, James and her," he said. At this point his voice started to crack as he brought the memories back.

"I saw and like most others did too Lily was a great person she had all she wanted a son, a husband that came with one annoying brother and a brother to keep her sane, Sirius said, Lily loved James and Harry, they was everything in the world for her." As he said this he looked directly at James. James looked at Sirius and knew that he was right what they had been a deep love that no one could have. "To put so many words into one sentence; Lily will remain more than just a friend she will remind at part of ourselves in our hearts," he finished and stepped down.

Sirius went to James who stood up and both got into a brotherly hug. "I'm here for you mate, me and Remus whatever you and Harry need," he whispered. James nodded his voice too tight to speak, but Sirius knew he wanted to thank him. After the a few more spoke then everyone left a lily of the valley on the freshly buried grave, as they passed they gave James their deepest condolences. As all of them left James was there with Sirius at his side, he slowly walked to the grave that held many lilies. James slowly took out a red rose and placed it on top of them.

He kissed his fingers and placed it on her name before standing up again. "Come on James, Remus and Harry are waiting," Sirius said clapping hand on his back. James nodded and both left the grave once out of the cemetery they disappated from the sight. Yesterday James moved everything out of the cottage at Godric's Hollow and into the Potter country house in a wizardly community outside of London wanting Harry to grow up with other wizardly children. Once they got there they found Remus reading a storybook to Harry, but Harry had lost interest when he saw them. "Dada! 'Oony, dada nd Paddy!" Harry said excited to see them.

"Come Harry time for your nap," said James smiling at him. He took him in his arms and went upstairs to his son's new nursery. Ten minutes later James came back down to see Sirius and Remus putting up the painting of Lily over the fireplace. James wanted the house full of Lily's pictures everywhere so Harry could always remember his mother. He had even placed some in Harry's room and anywhere he thought they should be in. "Padfoot, Moony thanks your help," James said as he looked at them.

"No problem why are friends for," Remus replied smiling to him. "I need to thank you both you two have been with Harry and I for the last two days," James added "I want you two to come and live with us; this house is just to big for just me and little Harry and I'm going to need help with raising Harry." Remus and Sirius looked at each other they knew James would need all the help to care for Harry. "What about the full moon?" asked Remus worriedly. "There's a tunnel under the house all the way to a secret underground room you can transform there," James answered. "Then we accept to come and help you with Harry," Remus said as Sirius nodded.

Days passed by and the three fixed the house and made sure that it was baby safe. They had repainted the walls to maroon and the curtains were a soft golden color, the kitchen was a soft green color since Lily loved to cook. James even brought four house elves that were caring for his summer house in the Hawaiian Islands. They had their rooms there favorite way; Harry's room was in a quidditch theme and both muggle and wizardly toys, Remus had his room in a creamy brown color, Sirius chose a navy and James stayed with an emerald color.

James even arranged for Harry to have a playmate with Alice and Frank's son named Neville Longbottom who lived across their house. After they had been able to fix everything in the house they had discovered that reporters were watching the house wanting to take pictures of the "boy-who-lived", they stopped when James threatened to have them arrested. The days went by and slowly the weeks turned to months, Christmas came and went then soon it was summer again. James then had become more cheerful wanting his son to have all the love he could give him.

At times Sirius would bring his cousin Nym Tonks in the summers when she wasn't at Hogwarts so Harry could play with her. Sirius would spoil Harry with toys and sweets whenever James wasn't looking while Remus had made sure that Harry didn't become a spoiled boy. The years went by fast soon once people came to the house they would see pictures of a laughing baby all the way to a seven-year-old boy with bright laughing emerald eyes and a mischievous smile.

Harry had grown up to become a boy with all the love of his father, godfather and his uncle. James had taken him to visit his mother's grave a few times a year since he was five. Harry was best friends with Neville; always together playing and playing pranks on Neville's parents and Harry's dad and uncles. Harry was friends with all the kids in the neighborhood and knew that he was famous, but that never went to his head seeing that his mother died in the process. Harry would gaze at his mother's pictures and would try to remember the bit of time he had with her, but all that came to him was the night that she died.

Finally it all came to his eighth birthday which he was going to have a party and have all his friends come to. "Prongs Junior, come downstairs Nev will be arriving soon!" yelled Sirius from downstairs. Harry slid from the banister and came to land at his godfather's feet. "Hiya Uncle Padfoot it's a beautiful day isn't it?" Harry said with a cheeky smile. Sirius smiled at him then placed a look of a "responsible" godfather. "Harry I thought we told you not to slide down the banister, your Nana will have a fit," Sirius said failing to keep a straight face.

"Awwa…Don't be such killjoy Uncle Sirius, please don't tell Nana Star anything," Harry said giving him a puppy face. Sirius smiled proudly at his godson and just couldn't say no to him, not with that face. "Oh, okay I won't tell Star," Sirius said looking at him. Suddenly Harry's eyes widen to see who was behind his godfather. "Master Sirius won't tell Star what?" asked a house elf from behind with her hands on her hips. Sirius turned around to look down to find a motherly looking house elf that wasn't looking so motherly at that moment. "Star when did you come?" Sirius asked.

The house elf rolled her big blue eyes at Sirius and then looked at Harry who smiled charmly at her. "What has young Master Harry done now?" she said directly at him. "Oh come on Nana Star I just slid down the banister no big deal," Harry assured her. "Master Sirius has been being a bad example to young master good thing Master Remus and I is here, or young Master Harry should be a spoiled boy!" she said pointy. Star was right she was a mother figure for Harry and never let Sirius or James give him all he wanted.

She would always give them lectures for the smallest things they got him. "Master Harry shouldn't be doing that, Madam Lily would've thrown a fit if young master got hurt," she said. Harry's smile slipped off his face at the mention of his mother; if she hadn't been murdered he would be listening to her nagging. "Hey why the long face kiddo?" asked James with Neville at his side holding a gift. "Oh, Master James I is mentioning the late Madam of the house, I is very sorry," she cried. James nodded in understanding and knew that Star wouldn't hurt Harry purposely she loved him.

"Come on Harry it's your birthday and your friends are about to come you don't want them to see you like this," he said to his son. Harry smiled and then he told Star that it was okay and that he should know the rules by now. Since James, Alice and Frank knew that both their sons were born the same day, they agreed to always have one party for both. Soon Harry and Neville were joined by the Patil twins, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Cedric Diggory.

They had all become Harry's friends when his father their parents thought it would be good to have them play together. Once it was time to open presents everyone went to the backyard. Remus was holding a wizardly camera taking pictures as Harry and Neville got their first present from Sirius, both wrapped in Gryffindor colors. Harry looked at the box for some reason it was moving, he took off the top and found two golden retriever pups. "Awwwa puppies!" exclaimed Padma as Harry took out both pups.

Neville looked at his box also moving around once he opened it found two little pugs. Both boys looked at each other and then at Sirius who smiled at them. Only he would give them dogs as their presents "Well, what are you boys going to name them, now Harry the one in the right is a boy and the other is a girl. Nev, yours are boys because I remembered that you say the boys were better" said Sirius as Remus took a picture of them. "Well the one on the right is Snitch and the other is Star," answered Harry as he looked down at the two pups.

"Only Harry would name dogs Snitch and Star," Neville rolling his eyes, "Mine are going to be named Floppy and Flappy." Harry looked at him strangely and he was saying that he was mad what about him? Once they made a pen for the Snitch, Millie, Floppy and Flappy, they both went on to the other gifts. This time they went separately like always Sirius had always insisted to giving them his present at the same time. Remus had gotten him a book series of Quidditch books, Cedric gave him a snitch with his name written on the side, and Neville gave him a book on the History of Quidditch.

Terry got Harry a Quidditch model miniature team that had brooms and everything. The girls gave him a year's supple of treats from each which he was happy with, all that was left was his present from his father. James came out with a long wrapped present, Harry just wondered if it could be what he's been asking since he was five. "Here you go Harry now I had promised your mother before she died that I wouldn't get one until you were older, I think you're old enough," James said, handing him the present. Harry unwrapped it and then heard a gasp from Cedric, there in front of him was a broom.

Not just any broom, but a Nimbus 1080 the latest model, this was the broom he had seen in the Quidditch shop window since it came out two weeks ago.

"Wow the Nimbus 1080, this is better than my Nimbus 1000," Cedric exclaimed. Harry turned around to look at his father and hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad, thank your so much!" Harry exclaimed. "Your welcome son," James said as he messed up his hair. Afterwards Alice brought out a large quidditch themed cake with their names on it:

**_Happy 8th Birthday _**

**_Harry and Neville_ **

Both Harry and Neville looked at the large cake with eight birthday candles on it really to be blown. Everyone around them started to sing the birthday song as Sirius held the camera this time. Just as the song ended and people said to make their wishes, both boys closed their eyes for a moment for their wish then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and then Alice cut the cake and started to hand it out to the hungry children (cough Sirius cough). Soon afterwards everyone had their seconds the party started to die out leaving Harry with James, Sirius, and Remus along with Neville with his parents.

"Another year passes and our boys are getting older don't they James?" Frank said as they all sat down in the living room. "That they do Frankie, next thing we know they will be off to Hogwarts," James answered him. Dot the house elf had just finished pouring drinks and pumpkin juice or in Alice's choice tea. "James I told you a million times don't call me Frankie!" Frank said as he looked at the grown man. "Whatever Frankie!" James said, Frank rolled his eyes as the others snigger softly. "Time does go by fast doesn't it, it seemed like yesterday when the boys had just met," Alice said looking at the men. James nodded as he heard Alice's words.

Time did go by fast only seven years before Lily had left him and Harry, he tried to not to dwell on it but it was hard. "These boys will be the next of the trouble makers in Hogwarts," Sirius said pulling James out of his thoughts. Alice rolled her eyes at Sirius who has been saying that ever since the boys started to be friends at two, Sirius would corrupt them with the pranks he pulled on anyone. "Sirius, I'm not going to let you ruin these prefect boys," she said glaring playfully at him. "You're no fun Alleykins," Sirius pouted.

Alice Longbottom was another of Harry's mother figures, she has always been there for him or when ever the men in the Potter house needed which was most of the time. "Well, Alice we better start heading to my mother's house for Neville's birthday dinner or else she'll have my head," Frank said as they stood up. Alice muttered about not wanting to see the witch of a mother-in-law she had softly only Sirius, Remus, James and Harry heard her say. "Well see you all another time, happy birthday Harry, dear!" Alice said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and hugging each man as Frank shook their hands.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Frank said messing Harry's hair even more. Harry thanked them and hugged Alice one last time. "Happy birthday Nev my man," Sirius said to Neville as he high fived him. "Happy birthday Neville," James said as he gave him a brief hug. Remus was the last to wish Neville a good birthday before they left to his grandmother's house. Once they left the three got ready to head to Godric's Hollow cemetery for a visit at Lily's grave. Harry had insisted to go visit his mother on his birthdays since he turned six and James just couldn't say no to his son.

Once they had their fresh flowers they flooed to Godric's town and then walk to their destination. They passed a small hill where at the top was the cottage where they lived for a few months. James looked up to remember the day he got back and hear that his Lily had died in the hands of Voldemort. They went to the gates of the cemetery in the far end was smaller gated area that only the Potter's used. They went only to see that Lily's tombstone wasn't alone, there was someone else there. Harry looked at his father to see his reaction to see that someone else came to visit his mother.

"Who are you?" James asked the figure who seem to know that they were there. The person turned around to look at them; James looked at the woman in front of him shocked to find her here. "Petunia Evans Dursley, of all the people to come I'd never think it would be you," James whispered. Harry looked at the woman wondering if he had seen her before. "Dad who is she?" Harry asked. "Harry, this woman here is your Aunt Petunia your mother's sister," James said.

* * *

**Okay my beloved readers there's your chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it was late but my teachers are very demanding, I have to do three presentations (English, Italian and History) so I ask please bare with me. I will be updating I Promise You Forever** **in the next day or two. Until next time happy reading! **


	4. Aunt Petunia's memories

**A Parent's love**

**Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potters' home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. What happens when James comes back to find out his beloved wife Lily was killed and that he will have to raise their son alone?**

**Hello everyone! This here is my third story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now remember to review once finished reading because I'll like to know what you all think. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Most caught the mistake I did last chapter and I went back to see that it was a confusing mistake. Harry's dog is called Millie and not Star. Harry's nana (house elf) is named Star, I'm so sorry for the mistake.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Aunt Petunia's memories**

Harry looked curiously at the woman before him; she looked nothing like his mother. He had always seen an enchanting beauty in his mother with her long wavy curled red hair, sweet and caring smile along with her almond shaped bright emerald eyes- his same eyes; but here he stood in front of his aunt and couldn't believe how different they, being sisters, looked. This woman was thin horse-faced, blond with pale blue eyes looked nothing like his beloved mum; in fact she looked kinda of scary. "Petunia what are you doing here?" James asked her as he felt Harry hide behind him.

"I've come to bring Lillian some flowers," she asked softly. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before looking at James knowing what he was going to say. "You've come to bring Lily flowers, when you didn't even come to her funeral," James pointed out, "you got some nerve to come when you partially disowned her after Mr. and Mrs. Evans deaths." Petunia looked flushed at the mentioned of that, she was completely crazed that day.

Flashback:

Once the funeral was over Petunia marched over to Lily who was being held by James, she grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her roughly. "You… how dare you come here to my parents last moments!" exclaimed Petunia loudly, looking at her. "Th-hey were my parents as well Petunia I have all the rights to come here, and to pay them respects," Lily said as she stared into pale blue eyes of her sister. "You just have to be into in the spotlight always don't you, Lillian; first you take them away from me with the news of you being a _**witch**_!" Petunia said whispering the last part, "then you come showing them good grades and turning teacups into frogs and who knows what."

Petunia looked at her as Lily's emerald eyes held on to the tears bursting to fall. "And finally you come to tell them that you're engaged to one your kind; yes, Lily you always had made them proud with every little thing you do, but because their darling perfect little princess of a daughter, my parents got killed!" she said rashly. Lily yanked her arm away from Petunia's grip and wiped away her tears before looking at her. "I won't let you talk about me like that and get away from it Petunia; we're sisters the last of our family we should be united," said Lily. Petunia gave a mockingly laugh at that.

"United? Oh yeah sure and get me killed in the process right, well you're wrong because that's the least thing I want with you. Just take what you inherited from them and leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you are you're _**friends**_. I have no sister!" Petunia said before walking away. Lily looked at her sister's back disappear before leading James away from the crowd. Petunia looked back to see her sister leave without a trace.

End of Flashback:

"Come on kiddo let's leave your dad to speak with your aunt for a moment," Sirius said taking Harry's hand in his and leading him to the tomb. Harry looked at his dad who nodded at him to go with Sirius and Remus. "Can I put the lilies that Nana Star gave me for mum?" Harry asked them. "Of course you can cub that's way we brought them," Remus answered. Once the three were busy at Lily's grave James turned to Petunia. "That's Harry, your nephew, if you recognized he has inheritaged Lily's same eyes," James said to her. "He's the same age as my Dudley, right?" Petunia asked him. "Yes, the same age," James said

"Tell me Petunia how does it feel to see your nephew after seven years?" James asked as he looked at her. Petunia didn't say anything last time she had seen Harry was with Lily at the same park she took her own son. She remembered as if were yesterday; that was the last time she had ever seen Lily before she found out that she was murdered few months after.

Flashback:

"Come on Dudley we're going home," Petunia said to her son as she pushed his stroller in the path of the park. She looked up to see a young woman with long wavy red hair with an adorable baby with her. She got a bit closer, but was careful to get not to close to them. "Daddy wants to raise you like his family raised him, but I want you to know that mummy is a muggleborn which means you need to learn both ways of life," the young woman said to her baby. Petunia listened on the conversation that the young mother was having with her son, she saw that her son was sleeping so she decided there was no rush to go home.

"Okay Harry, darling, mummy's full name is Lillian Rachel Evans- well it's Potter now that I married your daddy," she said as Harry gave her wide toothless smile. Petunia held in her gasp as she looked at her sister and her nephew, the nephew she didn't want to meet. Well from what she could tell her sister's husband was well off then again the engagement ring and wedding ring on her sister's finger could tell that they were very wealthy. "Now, your mummy has an older sister, just one her name is Petunia Evans um… Dursley; she and I were the best friends until I got my letter to Hogwarts. I'm sure one day you will meet your aunt and your cousin," Lily said to her son.

Petunia was shocked to know that Lily talked to her son about herself and her little Dudley; while she denies that she has a sister much less a nephew. Petunia decided that she heard enough and was turning the stroller around when she saw that someone was standing in front of her. "Why Petunia what a pleasant surprise to see you here," James Potter said loudly to her. Lily looked up to see her husband and her sister there. She carried her son as she walked towards them. "Petunia?" she asked shocked. Petunia looked at Lily and then James and knew she would have to say something, but didn't know what.

"Hello, Lily and …James," she said as she looked at them. "See Harry I said you were going to see Aunt Petunia soon," Lily said cheerfully to the babbling baby in her arms. "Petunia, this is Harry, the gem of my eyes and James' pride and joy," Lily said introducing her son to her sister. Petunia looked and saw that Harry looked just like James, for sure he will be just as handsome as his father some day, but the one feature and only one he had in common was that he had the same bright emerald eyes that Lily had.

"Here hold him Petunia after all he's your one and only nephew," Lily said handing her, Harry. Petunia carefully grabbed Harry with a firm yet gentle care in fear of dropping him; Harry looked straight at her- making pale blue meet bright emerald. She suddenly felt a feeling in her heart, a feeling of love towards this child in her arms. "H-hello Harry, I'm your Aunt Petunia," she said softly to him. Harry gave her a toothless smile that melted her heart away. She couldn't believe it this young and cute child was her nephew and she had just seen him and already stole her heart away.

End of Flashback:

Harry kept glancing at his dad and the woman that is his aunt, wondering why she looked familiar to him. "What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked as he looked at Harry. "Uncle Sirius if that woman is my mum's sister why didn't she ever come to visit me?" Harry asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other how on earth were they going to explain to Harry that his aunt had basically disowned Lily and him from the Evans Family. "Moony help me, will you," Sirius said desperately. Remus nodded as he smiled at Harry. "Well, cub you see your aunt was really hurt when your mum passed away that um… well that your aunt didn't want to go through the pain again," Remus explained to Harry.

Harry nodded to show that he understood, but it still seemed weird to him that his dad never told him that he had an aunt who was related to him unlike Aunt Alice and the many other woman that Harry was brought up to call Aunt because they were friends of his mum. Petunia walked over to Harry and bent down to be eye level with him. "Harry, I promise to write to you and tell you things of your mum so you will know more about her," Petunia said to him.

Harry's eyes widen as he looked at her. "Really Aunt Petunia!" he exclaimed. Petunia smiled and nodded to him. "Yes, really so be a good boy with your dad and uncles; I promise we will see each other soon," she said, as Harry nodded. "Okay now give your Aunt Petunia a good bye hug," she said. Harry rushed to warp his arms around her neck as she hugged him back. Petunia closed her eyes as the tears fell down her face as she hugged her nephew. "See you soon Aunt Petunia," Harry said to her. After a while James finished talking to Petunia and saying hi to Lily, James said to Petunia that they had to go home because it was getting late.

* * *

Okay my beloved readers there's your chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it was late, but I have been very busy with school projects and my computer was being fixed along with my new computer. Don't worry I will be updating my story **I Promise You Forever **really soon and I will put up my newest story called **Between Everything and Everyone **an idea that popped to my mind during English class so until next time happy reading! 


	5. The Mission part I

**A Parent's love **

**Summary: On the night of October 31st when the Potters' home was attacked by Voldemort, Harry survived because of his mother's love and killed the evil Dark Lord. But there's a twist James Potter wasn't in the house he was in a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black Remus Lupin knew that Peter was secret keeper. What happens when James comes back to find out his beloved wife Lily was killed and that he will have to raise their son alone? **

**Hello everyone! This here is my third story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now remember to review once finished reading because I'll like to know what you all think. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Most caught the mistake I did last chapter and I went back to see that it was a confusing mistake. Harry's dog is called Millie and not Star. Harry's nanny who is a house elf is named Star, I'm so sorry for the mistake.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – The Mission part 1 **

The morning was nice as the sun's rays went threw the window. James Potter tried to shield his face from the sun with his pillow. He was peacefully sleeping on his bed when he heard someone yell his name.

"Potter wake up!" shouted Mad-eye from the fireplace in the bedroom. James fell off his bed at the sound of the head of auror department. James woke up and looked at his head of department Mad-eye Moody's floating in the fireplace.

"Mad-eye, sir!" he said shocked. "Potter I got an important mission for and Black so hurry up and meet me in the auror department," growled Moody. "Yes, sir, we'll be there soon," he said still sleepy.

Moody's face disappeared from view; leaving James to get out of bed. He quickly dressed into his robes and didn't even bother to do his hair since it was always messy.

He walked past his son's bedroom and saw that he was still sleeping along with a black dog at the bottom of Harry's bed was sleeping there. _They must've been up late again _he thought. James went downstairs for breakfast where he found Remus already sitting down drinking a cup off coffee.

"Prongs, you're not an early riser," Remus said as he caught sight of his friend sit down. "I have an assignment from Moody, something about… well I'm not sure what he was saying since I was half asleep," James said as he poured himself some coffee too.

"Masters is ready to eat?" asked Dot to them. "Um… yes Dot I'll have some eggs with a side of bacon and sausages," Remus said smiling to the house elf.

"Just toast for me," James said to her.

Dot nodded and excused herself to start on their breakfast. "Are Padfoot and Prongslet still asleep?" Remus asked him. "Yea, Padfoot has been a bad influence to him, but with a bit of food they'll come down," James said as he smiled.

"I smell food!" shouted Sirius from upstairs. Sirius Black also known as Padfoot fell out of the bed to the smell of bacon from downstairs and in Harry's room he also walked out of his room; both of them ran downstairs. "What I'd tell you Moony food always seems to wake up these to," James added as his son and friend came into the room.

"Morning you two," Remus greeted them. "'Morning Uncle Moony," Harry replied. "Master Sirius… young Master Harry is having breakfast now?" said Dot to them. Both nodded as they sat down at the table as Dot gave them their food. "Padfoot by the way we have an assignment from Moody so you better hurry," James told Sirius.

He shoved eggs in his mouth then looked at Prongs; if he was shoving food before now he was doing something that didn't have a word to it yet as he grabbed anything on the table and put in his mouth. Remus looked at his friend with disgust as he "chewed and swallowed" James. Harry looked amazed at the Sirius Padfoot Black's eating habits.

"I think he eats twice as fast than before we were at school," James said to Remus. Er…. if you can really call it eating to that. "I'm not hungry anymore," Remus said standing up and leaving the table. "Um... on second thought Dot, I think I'll eat in the living room now," Harry told the house elf.

James was left sitting next to his friend and just didn't have anything to say to him. "Master Sirius shouldn't eat like that it's bad for Master's stomach," said Star as she came and looked at one of her masters.

"POTTER… BLACK!" growled a voice that rang around the house.

Harry who was eating was startled when he saw Mad-eye's face in the fireplace; staring at him. Mad-eye warmed up when he saw Harry stare at him all frightened and smiled slightly at Harry.

"Potter Junior where's your father and godfather?" he asked as he looked at him. "Um… having breakfast Mad-eye sir," Harry uttered at the elder man.

James and Sirius came in running to see what happened to have startled Harry and only to find Mad-eye in the fire.

"Potter and Black I thought I said we had a mission to do," Moody told them. "Sorry Moody, but we didn't think that it was that important," Sirius said to him as he ate the piece of bacon in his hand.

"Black! This is no time for jokes; you're not in school or in training anymore," snarled Moody to him. Sirius muttered something that sounded like "mental wizard can't eat in peace." James smacked him upside the head and then looked at his mentor again. "What's the mission Moody?" James asked him.

"The Longbottoms…," Moody trailed off at the sight of Harry. "Junior do you mind?" Usually Harry would listen to him when he saw that Moody meant business, but he heard him mention the Longbottoms. "What happened to Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank and Neville?" he asked fiercely.

Remus walked in when he saw that Harry looked upset for something. "Harry," James started, but stopped when Moody glared at him.

"Junior will find out anyways, Potter," he said. "The Longbottoms have been kidnapped; Longbottom Junior is fine he's at the auror department for now. Lupin I would appreciate it if you could take him for now." Remus nodded to the older man. "I don't think Longbottom Senior's mother is good company so I feel that the kid will be better here with someone his own age," he added as he looked at Harry.

James and Sirius rushed to get ready for their mission and Remus got Harry ready so they could go pick up Neville from the Auror department. James and Sirius flooed first then Harry and finally Remus followed them to the department. Harry looked around for his friend; he found Neville Longbottom sitting down on a chair with two aurors at his side.

"Neville!" he shouted as he ran forward.

Neville looked up and smiled when he saw Harry there. James and Sirius went over to the young boy and bent down to be at the same eye level with him.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said as he smiled at him.

"Hi Uncle Sirius," Neville muttered. "Nev, we're going to bring your parents back okay," James told him. Neville nodded at him. Moody looked over to Neville and he knew that the boy was the main reason why he needed to rescue the Longbottoms.

"Neville, I promise I won't rest until find your parents and bring them to you," he said as he looked at Neville. Remus took Neville as Moody gathered the aurors together. "Alright you lot; remember that we need to rescue Frank and Alice Longbottom. They're some of my best aurors so we need to get them out of there for their son," Moody told them.

"Come on Nev, let's take you home," Remus told the kid. They went into Moody's office to use the fireplace. "Potter's Manor!" Harry shouted as he threw the green powder in the fireplace before disappearing. Neville went next and then finally Remus went after the two.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there's fifth chapter I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier. Now since school is in about three weeks, I'm going to try to update one or two more chapters before school starts. I'm still trying to make the chapters longer so please people bare with me here. I'm glad that many of you place this story in ****alert stories**

**Another thing I'm looking for a beta for this story and another few betas for my other stories, so if interested please message or email me whenever.**

**Until next time happy reading!**

**Lily Hermione Potter **


End file.
